Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a new use of muramyl-dipeptide and generally relates to composition comprising muramyl-dipeptide for preventing bone loss, promoting bone regeneration or bone formation.
Description of the Related Art
Bone is a dynamic tissue that preserves skeletal size, shape, and structural integrity and kept in balance through mineral homeostasis, which is maintained through a balance between osteoblastic bone formation and osteoclastic bone resorption.
Osteoporosis is a metabolic disease which is induced with decrease in bone mass caused by aging, smoking, menopause and lack of exercise, and is widely recognized as a major public health problem and represented by fractures of the proximal femur, spine and the hipbone for which the number increases as the population ages
Widely used medications for treating osteoporosis are antiresorptive type of drugs that slow bone loss by suppressing the function of osteoclast. Among them is bisphosphonates. Bisphosphonates are the most commonly prescribed drugs and proven to be effective in treating osteoporosis. However, long-term adverse effects such as osteonecrosis of the jaw have been reported. However for more complete treatment of the disease, anabolic drugs that increase the rate of bone formation are also required.
Anabolic drugs that increase the rate of bone formation is based on a parathyroid hormone. Teriparatide is currently the only osteoporosis medicine approved by the FDA that rebuilds bone. However, burden on the patients due to their high cost combined with variable efficacy depending on the patients limits their use. Therefore, there are needs for the development of new improved anabolic drugs.
Meanwhile, one of the components that are found in cell walls of the bacteria including ones found in normal flora of bacteria in human body is peptidoglycan which is also found in human bone marrow. Peptidoglycan is known to promote immunity as well as to reduce feces by promoting digestion and absorption of feed and to reduce odor by suppressing the generation of ammonia and hydrogen sulfide. However, due to its difficulty associated with the purification, peptidoglycan is usually used as a form of muramyl-dipeptide, which is a motif common to both gram negative and positive bacteria.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2010-7005626 discloses a use of Ac-muramyl-Ala-D-Glu-NH2 (MDP) and Ser-Phe-Leu-Leu-Arg-OH for preventing or treating cancer, infectious disease, fibrous disease, inflammatory disease and nervous disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,625 discloses a method for enhancing the anti-infective activity of muramyldipeptide derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,506 discloses a muramyl-dipeptide derivatives and influenza vaccine comprising the derivatives.
These documents do not disclose the use of muramyl-dipeptide for preventing bone loss, promoting bone regeneration or bone formation. Therefore there exist needs to develop a safe and effective new drug that can treat osteoporosis and related disease by increasing bone formation.